This invention relates to the construction of a ski, particularly to the composite structural member of a ski.
A typical composite ski construction is a sandwich construction which includes outer metal plates or plastic plates sandwiching a wooden plate or a polyurethane foam body. Although the ski with a foamed body has improved shock absorbing and torsional rigidity, it has one major disadvantage because its tensile strength remains relatively low, and therefore it has the propensity to frequently break under stress. An improvement to such sandwich construction can be accomplished by using interposed lamination having alternating wooden layers and resin impregnated glass fiber layers. However, such a lamination is easily damaged when subject to large impact forces.